marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronan
Ronan the Accuser was a rogue Kree Commander and a powerful enemy of Xandar and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Captain Marvel ''To be added ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Ronan was one of many who were seeking the Orb. Guardians of the Galaxy On the ''Dark Aster, Ronan was awoken from his bloodbath to receive news from Korath that Star-Lord had retrieved the Orb, prompting Ronan to send his apprentice Nebula to pursue him, only for Gamora to instead volunteer. After Gamora is imprisoned in the Kyln, Ronan is called into Sanctuary, where he arrives with Nebula. Ronan kills The Other and declares Gamora a traitor, leading Thanos into ordering her subjugation. Ronan arrives at Knowhere after responding to Drax's call, challenging him to a fight. As Rocket, Gamora, and Quill escape in mining ships as Nebula pursues them, Ronan severely beats Drax, stating that he doesn't recall killing his family, nor will he remember killing Drax, and throws him into a vat of preserve fluids. Nebula receives the Orb and leaves Gamora for dead in space, leading into her and Quill being abducted by The Ravagers. Aboard the Dark Aster, Ronan absorbs the energy of the Infinity Stone, transferring it to his warhammer. He then contacts Thanos, informing the warlord that he is no longer part of the deal, promising to destroy Xandar himself before coming for Thanos personally. He seeks revenge after his ancestors were killed by the Nova Corps. Once his ship reaches Xandar only to be met by an enormous smokescreen courtesy of the Ravagers, Ronan soon orders his fighters to kamikaze the city, all the while hiding within his control chamber. The Guardians finally confront Ronan, who is found to be nigh-invincible due to the power of the Infinity Stone, although he is quickly pummeled by the Milano. As the ship goes down, Groot sacrifices himself to protect the group, who all survive only to once more be met by Ronan. As Ronan begins to monologue, he is humorously distracted by a dancing Quill long enough to be shot by Rocket's cannon by Drax, destroying his Warhammer. Working together, the Guardians channel the power of the Infinity Stone, allowing them to survive holding it. As an enraged Ronan charges a final time, Quill fires a blast of energy that kills Ronan. Character traits Ronan was a member of the Accuser Corps, who are the Kree equivalent of military governors and jurists. Ronan in this role became known as Ronan the Accuser. Ronan several times referred to as being one of the most cruel and merciless warlord in the Galaxy. He has hatred for the Xandarians for the death of his father and his forefathers during the thousand years war against them. When the Kree and the Xandarian signed a peace treaty, Ronan defected from the Kree Empire. Ronan begin to attack Xandar planets, he forges an alliance with Thanos, agreeing to bring him The orb in exchange for Thanos destroying Xandar. When Ronan got The Orb, he breaks his deal with Thanos, taking the Infinity Stone inside the sphere and attacking Xandar. He destroys the Nova Corps fleet and is confronted by The Guardians who destroy his ship. Surviving he prepares to destroy Xandar but is distracted by Star-Lord allowing Drax and Rocket to destroy his Universal Weapon freeing the stone. The Guardians seize the stone and use it to destroy Ronan. Ronan is a highly skilled warrior in Kree Empire. He also possesses exhaustive knowledge of the legal code of the Kree Empire. Ronan the Accuser is one of the most powerful being in the Kree Empire. Ronan was able to harness the power of The Orb. Relationships *Thanos - Ally turned enemy ; deceased. *Nebula - Ally. *Korath the Pursuer - Ally; deceased. *Peter Quill - Enemy and killer. *Drax the Destroyer - Enemy and killer. *Groot - Enemy and victim (original form). *Rocket Raccoon - Enemy and killer. *Gamora - Former ally turned enemy and killer. *The Other - Victim; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Lee Pace **''Captain Marvel'' - Lee Pace **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Pace originally tried out for Star-Lord before it went to Chris Pratt. Gallery ''Captain Marvel'' Ronan CM01.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Ronan1-GOTG.png NebulawithRonan-GOTG.png|Ronan with Nebula. YouWillNotFail.png RonanKillsTheOther.png RonanAccusingXandar.png Ronan strugles Drax.png|Ronan strangles Drax. Ronanwithhisweapon.png RonanSurprised-GOTG.png RonanVsPeter.png Ronanbeinghandedhisweapon.png Ronansitting.png Ronan Headshot.jpg Ronansitingwithstaff.png Ronanfrontalview.png Ronandustintheair.png Iwilldestroyyouandyourworld.png RonanwithNebula.png Ronanaboutofight.png Ronanglowing.png RonanandNebula.jpg Ronanonhisthrone.jpg Ronan the Accuser 2014.png Ronan the Accuser 2014-1.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ronan.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover-villains.jpg Ronan Gotg Poster.jpg DraxRonansquareoff.jpg Ronan_the_Accuser_2.png Ronan_Portrait_Art.jpg }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kree Category:Earth-199999 Deceased